


Corrupting You (Baby Blue)

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [39]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hairdresser Jared, M/M, One Shot, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Relationship, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen's father has just up and remarried to a woman that he's never met. Forced to move towns away, Jensen comes to find out that his new stepmother has a child, Jared, an 18 year old beauty.A bitter rivalry sets in soon, along with temptation and lust.





	Corrupting You (Baby Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this is gonna suuuuuck lol. Enjoy it though. (I'm so sorry lol)

_(This is bullshit.)_

This is what Jensen thinks in his mind, but it's something he wouldn't say out loud to his father who is carting them to their new home in Austin. He didn't ask for this. At all. He just woke up one morning to his father drinking a cup of coffee with a smile saying, "Guess what? I'm married, and we're moving so pack up!" What a fucking joke. Jensen doesn't even know why he's going along with this. He's 22.

Yeah, he remembers why. He's got nothing. No job, no real money of his own. Even if he had stayed behind, he would have ended up homeless and on the streets. Stupid. And he can't believe his dad got married without telling him and within such a short time of mom dying. It's been a little under a year. He didn't expect Alan to mourn forever, but Jesus Christ, getting  _married again!?_ Outrageous. Sulking isn't gonna change a goddamn thing, and Jensen knows that.

They're in a truck with their personal possessions, nearing their destination. Jensen props his head on his fist like a brooding teenager. It's raining. He is seriously against this plan. Shouldn't parents at least consult with their children about getting married, and shouldn't said children have met their parent's spouse first? This all feels a little bit backwards. It's kinda dumb actually.

"You haven't said a word since we left." Alan hums, drumming his fingertips on the steering wheel.

"Is that a problem?"

"Kinda."

"It's also a problem to marry someone I've never met."

His father sighs. They've had this conversation a million and one times before. "Jensen, you're a grown man. I don't need to tell you everything about my love life."

"You should if it involves me being forced to move away from the only home I've ever known."

"Well whose fault is it that you don't have a fucking job?" Jensen stays silent on that. "Look, Sharon makes me happy. You'll like her, I promise, and Jared. He's a sweet boy."

"Whatever." Jensen grumbles.

They're silent for the rest of the drive to Austin. Apparently, Sharon and Jared are from San Antonio, but Alan and Sharon decided to randomly buy a house in Austin. Stranger things have happened before. He's never seen Jared at all. From all the pictures his dad has with Sharon, one would think that he would've made an appearance. He's 18 apparently. Jensen honestly doesn't want to know him. He's determined to avoid the two of them until he gets a job and saves up enough to move back home.

Sounds like a plan. He liked it back in Dallas. Pretty carefree. Not too much to do, but it was home. He doubts Austin will feel like home, and he doubts he'll get along with Jared. After 45 minutes of silent driving, Alan pulls up to their new house. Jensen looks at it, amazed. It's actually pretty cool. There seems to be three floors, and it's kinda big. Brick solid. The front yard is huge, and the back might be twice that size.

His eyes flit over to the front door where two individuals exit the house. A woman and a boy. Sharon and her son. She's a very beautiful woman, Jensen knows why his dad chose her, but Jared is truly out of this world. He doesn't dress like a conventional teenager, oh no. He's wearing short shorts and a tight bright pink tank top. His hair is pulled back in a small bun, showing off his gorgeous face.

Jensen tries to will away the naughty thoughts about Jared, and he is modtly successful. Sharon smiles at them, waving. Alan waves back, getting out of the truck. He taps Jensen on the back of the head before exiting though, muttering about showing respect to his new stepmother. Jensen sighs harshly through his nose, but leaves the vehicle with his father. Soon, mother and son stand before them, Sharon smiling bright while Jares picks at the dirt under his fingernails.

"How was the drive?" She asks, kissing Alan on the lips.

"It was...fun. It was fun." Alan touches Jensen's shoulder. "Sharon, this is my son, Jensen. Jensen, this is my wife, Sharon."

She doesn't waste time on petty handshakes. Sharon dives in for the real deal. She hugs him. "Oh, I've heard so much about you! It's great to finally meet you. This is my son, Jared."

Jared looks up with a false smile, rolling his eyes at Jensen at the last second. Little prick. "Hi."

"Excuse him, he's just a little...uh, shy."

_(That's one word to describe an asshole.)_

Without a word, he turns on his heel, and walks away towards the back yard, stripping out of his shirt as he does so. Jared may be a dick, but his back is solid, and Jensen's sure that if he reached out and touched him, his skin would be as soft as fucking silk. He shakes out of his thoughts when Jared is out of view. That kid is gonna prove to be trouble, and an overall thorn in his fucking side. If he wanted to be around bitchy twinks, he would've stayed behind.

Instead, Jensen sucks it up, at least for now. He helps Alan to unload the car, carrying their belongings into the house. It smells nice in here, like vanilla, maybe lavender too. The interior is just as beautiful as the outside. Sharon informs him that she and Jared only moved in a week ago waiting for Alan. In that time, she must've got a lot of furniture in. Wood floors, beautiful decor, this place isn't looking so bad now. As he goes to the kitchen for a bottle of water, he spots someone in the backyard through the sliding doors.

Jared again.

He takes off his shorts, showing off a bright red speedo underneath. Jensen can't help but to stare transfixed on Jared's tight, round ass. How the Hell did he get into that? It looks so confining, but Jensen's not complaining. That's when he notices that they have a pool in the back. For whatever reason, Jared turns to the kitchen. Their eyes lock for a moment. It's intense. Jensen's breath hitches. Jared rolls his eyes again, and dives into the water, making a splash.

Jesus.

****

His room is big. Like  _really_ big. It makes his last room look like a matchbox compared to this. It's wonderful. Jensen puts up some posters of his favorite bands and people on his walls, attempting to give it some style. White walls and a hardwood floor, it's not very classy as it is generic. He's spent hours up here, personalizing it to fit in with his "twisted" mind. That's what his ex-girlfriend said about him all because he wanted to try something new in the bedroom.

Whatever. He's over it, over her. He's more interested in his new stepbrother. Jared's all he can really think about. He has only said one word to him, and Jensen keeps replaying it in his mind. Jared's all arms and legs, lanky as fuck, but at least he's pretty. Little prissy bastard. He knows what he's doing, and he does it well. Sinful. Delicious. Soon, there's a knock on his door. It's not soft, nor is it in a series of twos. It's hard, almost like someone's pounding on it.

"Alright, I'm coming, goddammit." Jensen growls.

He sets down a poster on his bed, angrily walking towards the door. Once he opens it, he's greeted with Jared's face, blowing a bubble with his chewing gum. He's soaking wet, dripping water on the floor. The teen's wet hair sticks to his forehead. He has on his tank top from earlier, but his shorts are gone. The speedo remains. That goddamn speedo. Ugh, it's gonna be the death of Jensen. He fights against his growing erection.

"Mom says dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." Jared deadpans. "So finish jacking off if you have to."

"I wasn't...jacking off."

"Whatever. It's none of my business. Just hurry up. Mom doesn't let anyone eat until everyone's at the table."

Before Jared can leave, Jensen grabs him by the arm. He's annoyed now. "Why are you such a dick?"

Jared looks down at where Jensen grabbed him, chuckling darkly. "I think you need to let me go."

"What if I don't? What if I wanna keep you forever?"

"Well, bless your heart, sugar." Jared's Texas accent is cute, but he's being condescending. He smiles. "Sometimes we don't all get what we want, and I have no intention of giving myself to a loser who can't get a job." He snatches his arm away with a deep scowl this time. "Dinner. Now."

He's gone after that, walking down the hall to his own room. He leaves behind a trail of water, like breadcrumbs. Jensen resists the urge to follow after him. Never has anyone ever made him feel so many emotions in such a short time. Anger. Denial. Lust. All of it. He wants to bend Jared over the nearest surface and fuck him until he can't fucking walk, but he also wants to punch the living shit out of him as well. The latter wouldn't go over well with his stepmother...the former too.

A lose-lose situation here.

Jensen doesn't close his door until Jared is all the way in his room. He sighs heavily, stalking over to his bed. He rummages through his travel bag until he finds what he's looking for. Lube. Jensen knuckles his pants with a wicked smirk. If what Jared said is true, then they'll all be waiting for him so they can eat.

He's not feeling very courteous right now.

****

Pure Hell.

That's how Jared would describe living with Jensen. His stepbrother is an absolute douche nozzle. One of those jocky meathead types that oozes and practically bleeds of pure masculinity. Since his first arrival, Jensen has gone out of his way to treat Jared like a piece of garbage. He hides the remote, he drinks the last of the beverages, leaving the container with one drop of liquid left. That isn't even the worst of it.

Last week, as Jared got ready to go to his class, Jensen hid away his hairdressing tools like an asshole. There was a big fight, and they even broke a vase during their scuffle. Jared doesn't hate his stepbrother, but he despises his guts. All because he wouldn't fuck him? Is that what this is about? Seems that way, at least that's what Jared thinks. Every guy he encounters wants a piece of him, straight or not.

He can't help it, but he got even.

Jared cut holes in the front Jensen's boxers, exposing his cock one fateful morning. Needless to say, his plan backfired on him when visiting his room. He was erect, and looking at Jared with a cocky smile. The teenager just walked back to his room in shame. Jensen is taking his pranks and antics like a champ. There's nothing that can truly faze him.

Unless...

Hm. 

Jared concocted his plan in private, determined to see it through. His sexuality is his weapon, and he needs to embrace it more.

****

Jensen bites into his sandwich as he hops up the stairs. Mom and Sharon aren't home right now, just him and Jared. Date night or some shit. Whatever. Doesn't care. Sharon is a nice woman, he guesses, nothing like her hellspawn of a son. What a complete brat. Sure, he's well groomed and he smells nice and his hair is always shiny, but it doesn't beat the fact that he's an ass with a great ass. Haha...funny.

Just as he steps on the last step, Jensen hears a noise at the end of the hall. A small moan. Curious, he devours the rest of his sandwich, walking at a brisk pace. The noises are coming from Jared's room. His door is cracked open just a bit for anyone to see. Jensen approaches, not quite ready for the sight he sees. The moans are definitely coming from Jared's mouth.

He's on his back in his bed, working himself open with his fingers. The boy has nothing on from the waist down; his light blue shirt has rode up, showing off his perky, peaked nipples. Jensen stands there at the doorway, careful not to disturb him. He's fully hard now; his cock leaks profusely into his pants, soaking through his boxers. Jared's so fucking hot right here, whining like a little slut just begging to be fucked hard.

Eventually, Jared's head turns towards the door, and he smirks, looking directly into Jensen's eyes. The older of the two jumps, having been caught staring. He runs back to his room and locks the door, shoving his hand down his pants. Jensen drops to his knees, tugging on his dick until he moans, shooting onto the floor.

Fuck that kid.

****

It's Saturday now, still summer.

There have been fewer arguments with Jared. Hell, they're basically nonexistent at this point. No shouting, no fights, no pranks. Just simple glances and avoidances. Jared hasn't said anything about that night, and neither has Jensen. They've just been pretending it never happened...though Jensen would rather have it happen again. Next time, he wouldn't chicken out and run away. No, he'd stay and watch, jerking himself off to his stepbrother.

"Fun show." Jensen says to Jared. They are in the living room, watching TV in silence.

"Yup." Jared responds, legs crossed.

"So...yeah."

"Yeah..."

This is going nowhere fast.

"I think I need a haircut."  _(There we go.)_ "Wanna help me out?"

Jared looks at him skeptically. "You want  _me_ to give you a haircut?"

"Well...yeah, I guess."

"You should just ask a real barber."

"I'm asking you."

"I'm in training. Big difference."

"Yeah, so train on me." Jensen has no idea why he's being so adamant about this, but he rolls with it. "You can't screw up my hair anymore than it already is. Besides, I'm broke, remember? Come on."

It seems as though Jared is about to turn him down, but he doesn't. He only switches off the television, and takes Jensen by the hand to the kitchen. He commands him to take off his shirt as he grabs his tools. Jensen obeys, ridding himself of his clothing. He then pulls up a chair, confident that Jared would like him sitting down for this. After waiting for some time, the boy comes back with his tools. He smiles at Jensen when he sees him, a brief and genuine smile it seems. He starts immediately.

"How do you want it?"

"Hmmm..." He thinks. "Surprise me."

Jared laughs. "Okay then."

Jensen can feel the clippers graze the side of his head. Hair falls onto his shoulders and chest. In truth, he's kinda scared right now. Not of Jared, but of how he's feeling right now. His heart feels like it's on fire, like it's about fall into his stomach and die...but in a good way. He and Jared haven't been on the best of terms since coming down here, but maybe they can patch things up for the sake of their parents.

"How long have you known?" Jensen asks him.

"Known what?"

"That you wanted to be a hairdresser."

"Oh," Jared snickers, grabbing for the small scissors. "That. I guess I've always known. It didn't really click until I was 12 when I started doing my own hair. I was great at it. I studied books, looked online, went to the hairdresser's with my mom. The works. She thought it was a phase, but not dad...dad supported me."

No one has ever talked about Jared's dad and Sharon's ex-husband before. This is the first time that he's been brought up in casual conversation. There are a few pictures of him and Jared around the den.

"Where is he?"

"Dad...died two years ago. Cancer."

Jensen frowns. It hurts. "I'm so sorry. My mom is gone too. Same thing. Cancer."

"Well, as morbid as it is, at least we have something in common now."

"True. What was he like?"

Jared stops for a moment, working on the other side of Jensen's head. "Dad was awesome. Really. He was the type of guy to have breakfast for dinner on Saturdays, and endless desserts on Sundays. He let me work on his hair after school to cheer me up when the other kids made fun of me. He always told me to live up to my potential, chase after my dreams. That's what I'm doing now. I wanna be a real hairdresser, not just for him, but for me. I know he'd be proud of me."

His trip down memory lane makes Jensen tear up a little inside, but he holds back. He remembers his mother being so full of life, then one day she was confined to the bed, looking very frail. Jensen misses her so much. Jared works his magic in silence for a while, until he's finished. It wasn't really that long to be honest. He hardly felt anything. Jared holds up a small mirror to his face. Holy Fucking Shit! The sides of his hair has been trimmed down some, and it actually looks great.

"Sorry if I fucked up your hair." Jared says. "Feel free to punch me."

"Are you kidding? This is badass! I love it!" Jensen smiles up at Jared before standing up to hug him. It's a tight hug. "Thanks."

Jared freezes, then blushes. What's up with that? "Don't mention it. Maybe next time you'll let me dye it."

"Maybe." He chuckles, brushing off the hair between them. "So...I was thinking...you and I have gotten off on the foot. What do ya say we start over? If we're gonna be living together, we should at least be civil with each other."

"Sure." Jared nods, rubbing his arm shyly. "I'd...I'd like that. Just don't come crying to me for free haircuts. I'm gonna start charging you."

****

Maybe he was wrong about Jensen this whole time.

He isn't just some loser douche with a grudge against humanity. He's actually a nice guy with interests similar to Jared's. They've been hanging out a lot lately, going to the movies, playing games and just riding around. Jensen even dropped him off at his classes when no one else could. It's not difficult at all to be a nice person, they just weren't trying with each other. They immediately started going for each other's throats.

It wasn't the right thing to do, but at least they've grown out of that stage. Jared hated walking on eggshells, just waiting for the next stupid prank to spring up in him. Now, he can freely leave his cellphone in the same room as Jensen without having a mini-heart attack. Jared wouldn't call them best friend's, but he knows that they've got each other to rely on if the going gets tough. They're family now, but why does Jared still jerk off, fantasizing about Jensen's fingers spreading him open?

It all changed one night. Mom and Alan were out again on one of their scheduled date nights, leaving Jared and Jensen alone. They played a lot of games, read some stuff, even watched TV. It wasn't good enough. None if it was. So, Jared took them up to his room. He wasn't gonna mince words, he wasn't gonna beat around the bush, and he wasn't gonna hold back. Once Jensen walked in behind him, he shut the door, locking it.

"What are you doing?" Jensen asks.

"Just shut up and watch." Jared commanded, taking off his clothes. "Just watch."

He didn't stop until he was completely naked in front of Jensen, hard cock pointed right towards him. He could see the hesitation on his face. Jared was a little embarrassed, even though he never was with other men. Just Jensen. He walked over to him, putting himself up against his chest. Instinctively, Jensen put his hand on Jared's bare hip, stroking it with his thumb. The teen shuddered; goosebumps had spread.

"I can't stop thinking about you touching me." Jared admitted. "Touch me everywhere. Please. I wanna feel you."

"I thought you didn't wanna give yourself to me." Jensen whispered with a smug grin.

"I changed my mind. Fuck me."

"I don't think you can take it."

"Try me. Break me, I don't care. I want you inside me."

And Jensen did. Jared knew what his dick looked like hard, but he had no idea how he performed with it. He found out that night with Jensen driving into him, tapping at his prostate with each stroke, with each thrust. Jared gripped the sheets, totally lost in lust. It was a hot experience. It was like one of those scenarios in porn, but it was real, and it better than some cheap Twink crying for his stepbrother's stage name.

It was real.

****

**Years Later...**

"Oh, you don't look a day over 21, shut up, you look great!"

Jared flatters the woman in his chair, giving her the finishing touches on her hair. He's finally done it. He's opened up a business of his own, a salon. He has a real receptionist, real employees, and real bills to pay. It's amazing! His dream has come true. The client praises him for his work, and pays for her cut straight up. She leaves soon after, thanking him again.

He sighs though as the bell at the top of the entrance rings. It's been like this all day non-stop. Client after client. Jared doesn't wanna brag, but he knows how good he is. He's booked for the rest of the month, and the phones won't stop ringing. He isn't exactly ready for another client at the moment though. Maybe Samantha or Kim can take this one.

"I'm here for my free haircut." Someone purrs in his ear from behind.

Jared smiles, turning around to face his fiance, Jensen. He kisses him. "It's not free. Your haircuts cost a dollar now."

"Oh, you're breaking my heart."

"Get over it, and get in the chair."

"What a bossy boss," Jensen says as he sits down. "I like it."

"I bet. The usual? As if I have to ask."

"Of course,  _Honey._ "

Jared places the apron over Jensen, smiling at him in the mirror. "That's what I thought. How was work today?"

This isn't the life that either of them predicted they'd have back then, but they aren't complaining. Maybe their parents would disagree with them wherever they are, and maybe they'd accept it. But one thing is for sure.

They've got each other at last.


End file.
